Superboy's Weakness
by iggycakes
Summary: Something's up with Supey's hearing. He ends up mishearing a conversation between KF and Rob. Just humour.


**Author's Note: **

First time writing YJ fanfiction. Probably not the last time either-as this fandom is currently consuming my soul. I haven't written fanfiction (in general) for a while, so I'm a little rusty. I absolutely _love _Robin, KF and Supey though... Hope no ones going to hate on my characterization, orz.

There aren't really any ships in here-okay lied, there's implied KF/Robin and subtle Supey/Robin towards the end. (I pretty much ship KF/Robin/Supey together forever though so,)

That said, enjoy... I guess.

-0-

* * *

**Superboy's Weakness**

Superboy's ears have been strangely itchy lately and he just couldn't seem to figure out why. He rubbed his ears until the friction started burning his skin. He even tried smacking them, as if he thought there was some tiny creature living in his ears trying to torment him. Though, no little fairy flew out of his ear and all Supey managed to do was give himself major headaches. He was pretty much at the end of his rope. All sound and vibration came muffled to him.

In all his distastrous mood (heavy on the dis), Supey broke a few doors. And beds. And tables. The refrigerator door was kind of... out of order too.

"Dude, Supey! _Just _because Batman's paying for everything here, doesn't mean you should go around breaking everything at first notice." KF cried, staring at the melted ice cream in the fridge. "I mean, I was going to eat this!"

Wally pointed at the ice cream sadly. Robin suppressed a giggle, but smiled anyway at his best friend's misery before turning to Supey (who was scratching his ears again). "He has a point. You broke the table in the living room three times this week, you know."

Supey struggled to make sense of the muffles he was hearing. "Glass tables. Bad idea in the first place."

"Whatever, bro. I need to go buy ice cream." KF turned to Robin. "Think I could put that on Bats' tab?"

The Boy Wonder shrugged his shoulders. "Guess he won't mind. You just better share some of that ice cream."

"Done," And Wally sped off.

"So what's up with you anyway?" Robin asked Supey.

Reading the small boy's lips, he barely managed to understand the question. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Suit yourself,"

-0-

Kid Flash came back in no time. So, he and Robin decided to watch TV. Supey, having not much else to do, joined them.

That's when Supey _really _started mishearing things.

"Really Rob? You'd do that in bed?" came KF's muffled voice.

Supey blinked. "Do what in bed?"

Rob and KF looked at their friend strangely. "What about beds?"

"You said bed."

The best friends chimed together. "No, he didn't." "No, I didn't."

Superboy mumbled under his breath and sank in the couch while KF and Robin continued to speak in words that increasingly began to bother him.

"It's so tight. I'll probably have to stretch it a little."

"Dude no way! You have no idea how much that hurts."

"I'll wet it! It'll be fine."

Feeling strangely left out and confused, Supey had to ask again. "What hurts?"

"Uh, Supey? You sure you alright?" Robin asked, concerned.

But what Superboy heard was "Supey, wanna do something tonight?" and so he replied. "Not really."

Rob and KF looked at each other for a moment, exchanging worried glances. Superboy observed them and eventually said. "Since when were you two in that kind of relationship anyway?"

Kid Flash spazzed out, moving away from Robin in a panicked way. "Whoa, dude. What?"

Supey raised a brow. "I don't know.. It just you two... sounded awfully... suspicious."

"Bro, I think you're just mishearing us. Is that why you kept rubbing your ears?" Robin asked.

"What's that about scrubbing gears?"

Wally calmed down. "Dude, maybe you've just got wax in your ears."

"Sax?" repeated Supey.

"Really? Wax?" Robin laughed at his friend's theory.

"Hey, it's an idea! Unless some scraps or metal got stuck in there from the last mission."

"Meh," Robin jumped onto the couch to take a look at Supey's ear; using a nifty little flashlight from his utility belt. "Supey, dude, do you _ever _clean your ears?"

Maybe it was because of Robin's proximity, but Superboy actually understood that question. He shook his head.

Wally jumped onto the couch and leaned over behind Robin for a look into Supey's ear. "Inability to control superstrength. Possiblity of killing ear drums?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Unlikely, bro."

"I tried once. Cleaning my ears. It was... weird. I didn't do it again." Supey replied.

"Go get the Qtips, Wally."

"Dude, am I dog or what?" He complained.

"Super speed, duh. Just do it."

"Fine! Sheesh. You're so bossy..."

Qtips obtained, Rob endeavoured to clear the wax out of Supey's ears while the clone struggled not to move... much. It tickled, but he didn't want the other two finding that out so he settled with punching KF whenever he felt like giggling.

Pretty much.

_end_


End file.
